The Blood of Olympus
by R5 is my life
Summary: (don't read if you haven't read HOH yet) After rescuing Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, the seven demigods must set out to finish their quest; their only chance to beat Gaea. The Doors are closed, so at least that's one less thing to worry about. But ahead of them comes a bunch of new challenges. (my version on the next book. better summary when I can think of 1)
1. Percy I

The Blood Of Olympus

Rating: K+

Summary: (don't read if you haven't read HOH yet)

After rescuing Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, the seven demigods must set out to finish their quest; their only chance to beat Gaea. The Doors are closed, so at least that's one less thing to worry about. But ahead of them comes a bunch of new challenges. (my version on the next book. better summary when I can think of 1)

* * *

**Percy I**

The seven demigods were by themselves aboard the _Argo II. _No adult, no son of Hades, and no Reyna.

It was nice to see her again, to see that there was a chance for the Greeks and Romans to unite.

But now, it was just them: Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason and Piper. Seven teenage demigods, on their own, who had to defeat Gaea.

At least he and Annabeth were out of Tartarus. But just like everyone else, they'd never be quite the same people they used to be.

Take Leo for instance. He used to always joke around, laugh. But now he's more serious, like he saw or been somewhere that showed him more of what the world could be like. Percy would have to ask about that later.

Hazel now has the power to control the mist, power enough to trick a goddess. She's more grown up, serious.

Frank. Man, what exactly happened to him? He's stronger, taller, more confident now. When Percy had met him, he was just another legionnaire in the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Now, he had risen to praetor.

Jason had become more Greek than Roman. He said he couldn't control the dead Roman spirits because he was no longer fully Roman. Then, he gave his/Percy's praetorship to Frank. Jason had chosen Camp Half-Blood over Camp Jupiter.

Piper had taken up sword fighting. Hazel had been teaching her, in case she was in need. Plus, her charmspeak had really improved. So much that she brought Festus to life, permanetly.

Annabeth had grown stronger; both emotionally and physically after spending all that time down in hell. She figured out another line of the Prophecy, one that was in their favor. She had kept Percy alive many times down in Tartarus.

And Percy himself. He discovered more about himself. He realized that Annabeth was a part of him; that he need her to survive. His more protective, angry side had revealed itself. He always liked to think about himself like the calm side of Poseidon. The calm, happy and outgoing side. But now the rough side of the ocean had revealed itself in him.

Both he and Annabeth had scars that would never leave that came from their time in Tartaus. They'd always keep the memories with them. They both knew how harsh the world to be.

One of the curses Percy received reminded him of someone. He had felt all alone, heartbroken, trapped. He was isolated from the rest of the world and everyone he loved. Just like Calypso. Calypso. It had been a while. Percy looked up at the stars from where he was standing, remembering how clear the constellations had been from her island. He thought back to the small garden that he planted for her back home.

Percy turned when he heard a sound behind him. "Hey Leo."

Leo nodded at him, coming to stand next to Percy. He too, looked up at the stars.

They stood there in silence, until Leo spoke.

"Why'd you leave her there alone?"

Percy's first thought was _Who? _but then realized Leo could only be talking about "Calypso?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to," Percy admitted. He had never talked to anyone about his time on Ogygia. "I wanted to stay there, away from the Great Prophecy, away from the wars, the hurt, pain. But I knew I couldn't. People were depending on me. If I stayed, they could all die. I couldn't let all those people die because of a choice I made. Guess that's my fatal flaw kicking in. But at the same time, I also couldn't stand to hurt her. In the end, I just chose the choice that would hurt the least amount of people. But I've always wanted to go back to see her. I've always wondered what she was doing."

"Well," Leo cut in, "When I was launched off the ship by Khione, I crash landed on Calypso's island. I was there for awhile."

"You were?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I was. And when I left... I swore on the River Styx that I'd come back and see her someday."

"But no man can go back after they leave. How are you going to manage it?"

"I don't know yet," Leo admitted. "But I'll figure it out. I promised her."

There was silence, until Percy spoke. "I'm coming with you. I promised I'd plant a garden for her in Manhattan and I want her to know I did. That I've never forgotten her."

They stood there in silence, looking up at the stars.

"Percy?" a voice called from behind them.

Percy turned, seeing that it was Annabeth calling for him. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Percy nodded, following Annabeth to the cabins. "Tell me when you have a plan," he called back to Leo.

He walked next to Annabeth, her hand in his.

They entered Annabeth's cabin and sat on her bed, Annabeth curled up to Percy.

"Do you know what happened to Leo?" she asked.

Percy hesitated. Leo hadn't told anyone else, as far as he knew. Percy didn't want to tell anyone what happened to Leo until he was ready to tell everyone. "I... I do. But he hasn't told anyone except me. I don't want to betray his trust and tell people what happened before he's ready to."

Annabeth nodded. She knew how much Percy needed his friends to trust him.

They sat in silence, as Percy thought back to his time on Ogygia. He still hasn't told Annabeth exactly what happened. Even now, he's not ready to tell her. He's not sure if he'll ever be ready to talk about Calypso with anyone (except Leo).

* * *

What do you guys think? If you guys like it, I'll continue the story :)

What's your favorite part of _House of Hades_?

~R5 is my life


	2. Annabeth II

The Blood of Olympus

Rating: K+

Summary: (don't read if you haven't read HOH yet)

After rescuing Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, the seven demigods must set out to finish their quest; their only chance to beat Gaea. The Doors are closed, so at least that's one less thing to worry about. But ahead of them comes a bunch of new challenges.

* * *

Percy Jackson Quote {one each chapter c:}: People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed."  
― Rick Riordan, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

**Annabeth II**

Annabeth studied her boyfriend the next day at breakfast. He seemed more quiet, more pensive, more serious. He had changed after Tartarus, but not this much. He's still light-hearted and playful.

But now, his personality was just like Leo's; completely different than he usually is. It's like they both went through the same thing.

Percy's eyes met hers, and he smiled. That sarcastic trouble maker smile that she fell in love with. His sea green eyes sparkled, like he had never changed.

But then he met Leo's eyes, and he grew serious again. They both seemed to hold that silent sadness inside of them.

Hazel also seemed to notice the noticeable change in Percy.

"Are you okay Percy?" she asked.

Percy's eyes met hers, then flashed over to Leo. "I'm fine."

"I know you're not," Piper replied. "I can feel it. You're thinking about someone who is or was important to you. And Leo," she said, turning to face him, "is thinking about the same person."

"Um... We gotta go." Leo jumped up, grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Something's going on with them," Annabeth murmured. "Who are they thinking about?"

o.O.o

After breakfast, Annabeth walked down to Percy's cabin. She was about to knock, when she heard voices talking within.

"-the ship-" That was Leo talking, but what about the ship?

"-would she-" Percy whispered. Who were they talking about?

"-would work-" Would what work?

"-see her again" Seriously, who are they talking about?

"-be nice to-" What would be nice?

"-miss her. I think about her-" Who does Percy miss and think about?

"-me too." And Leo?

Annabeth quickly knocked on the door, then opened it.

Percy and Leo were calmly sitting on the bed, discussing:

"The boat should reach Greece in three days, unless there are more unexpected disasters. Which, knowing us, will definitely happen."

"Well, let's hope nothing too bad happens," Percy replied, then turned towards Annabeth. "Hey."

"What were you guys talking about? I heard you talking."

"Um..." Leo looked over at Percy "We were just talking about the fact that we.."

"Both miss our parents," Percy blurted out. "I haven't seen my mom and Paul since the day before I returned to Camp Half-Blood; before I was placed in Camp Jupiter without my memories. And Leo hasn't seen his mother in years."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed slightly. She could tell her boyfriend wasn't completely lying. What he said was true, but she had a feeling it had nothing to do with what they had been discussing. "Ok... Anways, Percy? Can I have a word?" Her tone of voice made it clear he didn't have a choice.

He got up and followed Annabeth out to the hallway, closing the door to his cabin behind him, leaving Leo by himself. "So, Annabeth. What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you okay? You're more serious Perce. You're quiet and pensive, like you're hiding sadness inside of you. Hazel and Piper say you're just like Leo after he returned from wherever he was. What's the matter?"

Percy sighed, turning his head away from Annabeth. "Its... Something I'm not ready to talk about. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk to anyone about, except Leo. Because he understands; he went through basically the same thing. I wish I could tell you Annabeth. I trust you more than anyone. I want to tell you, but I can't." He kissed her forehead, wanting her to know that he trusts her.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "It's okay, Percy. I know how that feels. I have something I wish I could tell you, but I'm just not ready yet. I can respect your decision, as long as it won't destroy the world."

Percy chuckled, looking down at her. "Don't worry, it won't." He grew serious as he continued. "Although, I could destroy the world. _To storm or fire the world must fally. _I can cause storms. I could destroy the world. But... Jason can too. And Leo is the fire dude. Something one of us does... could cause the world to fall."

Annabeth looked up at him, seeing the slight trace of fear present on his face. "It's okay, Percy. I'll always be there for you. Just remember what I said as we fell into Tartarus. It's true and always will be."

Percy looked like he was thinking, but then his face brightened. "You said you love me."

Annabeth looked down, cheeks flushed, embarrassed. She never got embarrassed or blushed, but when her boyfriend is involved... It's a whole different story.

"Hey," he whispered, cupping her face, eyes meeting. He placed his forehead against hers. He stared into her grey eyes.

She stared into his beautiful sea green eyes.

He brought his face closer to hers as he whispered, "I love you too, Annabeth. I always will. I promise you that."

He gently placed his lips on hers, bringing her closer to him.

As they pulled away, all Annabeth could think is that Percy loves her. _Her. _He could have anyone, and he picked her.

She wrapped his arms around her, and they just stood there, together.

Unfortunately, their moment was ruined a few minutes later.

* * *

A/n: I hoped you liked the chapter :) It's not exactly how i wanted it; half of the chapter was erased and i had to rewrite it. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

I have a question for you:

_Percy or Jason?_

~R5 is my life


	3. Piper III (Sneak Peak)

The Blood of Olympus

Rating: K+

Summary: (don't read if you haven't read HOH yet)

After rescuing Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, the seven demigods must set out to finish their quest; their only chance to beat Gaea. The Doors are closed, so at least that's one less thing to worry about. But ahead of them comes a bunch of new challenges.

* * *

Percy Jackson Quote: "If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself."

― Rick Riordan, _The Lightning Thief_

* * *

**Piper III**

Piper sighed. Everything was so different than it was on the way to Rome. Everyone, including herself, was so different; both physically and emotionally. And now it wasn't just Leo who had that quiet kind of sadness in him; Percy does too.

She knew it was because of someone they both care about. But who? Hopefully it wouldn't affect the bond between Percy and Annabeth. They were perfect together as far as Piper was concerned.

She turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey" she replied softly, looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to look out at the stars.

"I- I have something to tell you," Jason mumbled as he kissed Piper's cheek.

She turned to face him, a worried look in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I- I never told you about my ex-girlfriend... As far as anyone knows, I've never had an official girlfriend until you. But I have had one that no one knows about. It was..." Jason was cut off as the ship lurched to the side, a boulder hurling past them.

He barely avoided it, but to his dismay, he heard a loud cracking sound. He looked for Piper, hoping she was okay. She lay crumpled on the deck, huge bump on her forehead, bruise on her bad shoulder and her right arm was bent at an angle it shouldn't.

* * *

This is just a sneak peak into the next chapter- It's almost done, but not quite. I thought I'd let you guys read some of it though :) let me know what you think.

~R5 is my life


End file.
